The Hood in the Mystery
by kizuna-miso
Summary: El chico malo de la Bat-familia vuelve a casa, pero a pesar de que pensaba que todo seria como antes la vida le da un vuelco y resultara que no todo es tan oscuro y solitario como pensaba
1. Chapter 1

Observo con cuidado aquella cuidad, la misma que podía darle sueños asombrosos o horribles pesadillas, Gotham. De cierta manera podía sentirse en casa pero todo a la vez parecía nuevo, tenía un nuevo hogar ahora, un pequeño departamento que como lo expreso el dueño era un "espacio abierto", es decir la únicas dos puertas eran la salida y el cuarto del baño, suficiente para llegar a dormir en el día y salir de noche a cazar un poco. Miro las alacenas y estaba todo repleto de comida, claro él había escogido el lugar, cerca de la acción pero Alfred se había encargado de acomodarlo a su gusto, se había vuelto de nuevo con el murciélago pero le convenía a el más que nada, solo tenia que no matar a nadie, por lo que encima de la mesa había un nuevo par de pistolas con balas de diferente tipos no letales, bufo molesto al ver aquel nueva "arma" con la que no dañaría a nadie

Primero antes de patrullar debía descansar y luego comer, lo cual para alguien que no sabía cocinar del todo le era particularmente molesto así que solo comería un poco de pan con alguna cosa que encontrara para luego ponerse su traje y salir a patrullar.

Tenía su motocicleta y un par de cosas en un pasadizo debajo de su departamento, era una de esas cuevas pequeñas de emergencia que había por la cuidad, pero algo que extrañaba era saltar de edificio en edificio, esa sensación cercana a volar, dios la adoraba, eran solo unos segundos pero parecían horas suspendido en el aire.

Había sido una noche tranquila, era buena para empezar, uno que otro robo y detuvo unas pandillas pequeñas, además que no se encontró con el murciélago y sus seguidores en ningún momento, eso le gustaba.

Aun tenia energía así que luego de cambiarse salió a correr un momento, estaba empezando a amanecer y había un aire fresco de primavera, un trote suave sin apuro, amenazaba con ser un buen día para él y mejoro aún más al ver una mujer corriendo delante de ella, traía un poleron abultado pero verle mover sus torneadas piernas le alegro más el día. Ella se metió por un callejón y él le siguió, para quedar asombrado ver como peleaba a puño limpio con dos hombres que habían agarrado una mujer tratando de violarla, los dejo noqueados, ayudo a levantarse a la mujer mientras Jason miraba asombrado como había peleado en unos segundos. La mujer atacada tenía una pierna rota, así que el la levanto y con la mujer esperaron en la acera que una ambulancia apareciera, la dejaron dentro con sus pertenencia y se despidieron de ella, la mujer iba a retomar su camino pero él le agarró del brazo, le miro molesta pero el solo se sorprendió al ver sus ojos avellana resaltados de aquel maquillaje oscuro que rodeaba sus ojos para cubrir un poco su identidad, él se quedó un poco aturdido hasta que ella dijo

-¿algún problema?

-tu… wow… es decir…wow eso fue impresionante-le mira los puños- ¿tus manos están heridas?

-no es nada-se suelta- parte del día a día

-¿eres… del grupo de idio… digo de Batman?

-no… no es algo como eso… no soy de esos tipos raros disfrazados, solo me gusta hacer esto… es divertido

-déjame curarte las manos, vivo cerca de aquí-le miro confusa- a menos que no quieres que sepa tu identidad

-mejor no… estaré bien, gracias… hum

-Jason

-ok… Jason… nos veremos, supongo

Se quedó pasmado mirándole, aquellos ojos… diablos eran impresionantes, realmente le gustaban, se quedó días pensando en aquellos ojos y de vez en cuando en aquellas piernas, a pesar de que ocultaba su cuerpo con ese poleron abultado él sabía que detrás había más que ropa, había aprendido una o dos cosas de anatomía y de estructura de cuerpo así que por sus piernas ella debía tener un cuerpo bien cuidado.

Aquella noche estaba especialmente nublado y amenazaba con llover, así que decidió volver ponto a casa para notar que alguien estaba dentro, entro y apunto al sujeto que comía tranquilo un sándwich, al ver a Red Hood lanzo una sonrisa alegre invitándole a sentarse con el

-Jay… ven y come un poco, los compre camino a aquí-dijo dando otro mordida- también te traje donas

-Dick… -suspira- casi te hago un agujero en la cabeza

-no es cierto, solo me hubieras noqueado-le da unos golpecitos a la mesa- ven a sentarte y charlemos, llegas temprano

-¿acaso esto se volverá habitual?-dijo comenzando a comer

-ahora que estas aquí sería bueno que nosotros nos juntáramos de vez en cuando

-¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros, idiota?

-Ya sabes, la familia

-no me iré a meter a esas cosas, estoy ocupado

-dijo Tim que estabas distraído, te llamo unas veces que estabas en un edificio

-quizás solo quería ignorar a Drake

Siguieron charlando un momento hasta que comenzaba a aclarar aquellas nubes, él se cambió de ropa para salir a correr antes los atentos ojos de Nightwing, se despidieron y el salió a correr por su barrio buscando a la mujer, no la había podido hablar desde aquel día, solo la había visto un par de veces pero no era suficiente, así que busco rastro de tipos botados en el suelo heridos con certeros ataques, parecía una ninja, era igual de escurridiza. La encontró en un parque, donde intentaban vender droga y la escondían en los juegos donde cualquier niño podía encontrarle, había llegado refuerzos de la banda y el apareció para ayudarle, se cubrió con la capucha y se manchó la cara con un poco de tierra, luego de unos minutos todo había acabado, ella se acercó hasta él y soltó una risita antes de tocar su rostro para tocar un poco de tierra húmeda que se había puesto

-Jason… gracias por cubrirme la espalda

-no fue nada, Mystery

-¿así me llamas ahora?

-pues si no me dices cómo te llamas… no puedo llamarte de otra manera

-Mystery me gusta-dijo alegre- ya debo irme tengo que trabajar

-¿así que trabajas?

-sí, mientras estudio… pero suficiente, no más información

-ok, ya tengo varias cosas… quizás uno de estos días descubra quien eres

-sigue intentando, Jason

A mujer se fue, ya tenía algunas pistas trabajaba y estudiaba, probablemente en la universidad de Gotham, se notaba que ella tenía algunos años menos que el, quizás unos 20 o 21 no más que eso, no tenía marcas en las manos de una carrera en específicas, no usaba cuchillos pero tampoco tenía las manos muy delicadas, eso no le ayudaba mucho. Suspiro desconcertado antes de irse a casa a una ducha. Diablos quería saber más de ella, quizás si caminaba por Gotham le ayudaría a encontrarle pero luego recordó que Gotham no era la diminuta isla con la que vivía con los Outlaws, esta cuidad tenia millones de personas lo cual probablemente no se encontraría con ella tan fácil. Escucho el sonido de la puerta pero el solo grito que estaba ocupado y luego recordó que vivía solo, tomo una toalla y se cubrió aun escurriendo agua para abrir la puerta y ver a Tim Drake sentado con algunos Cronuts

-¿qué es esto?-dijo tomando uno

-es un cronut… -él le quedo mirando confundido- es el hijo misterioso de un croissant y una dona… olvido a veces que estuviste en una isla en medio de la nada

-¿Qué quieres Drake?

-necesito un favor, en una hora me voy a Honk Kong a ver a Cass, Steph ira conmigo y Dick se fue a Bludhaven hace unas horas, necesito que devuelvas estos libros-los palpa con la mano sobre la mesa- a la biblioteca por mi

-¿estas bromeando?

-te traje estos Cronut de una pastelería muy solicitada en Gotham y vino de Red Robín, veras las fotos en Twitter pronto para reírte de mí-sonríe- además te deje un poco de dinero en tu cuenta para que invites a alguien a cenar

-¿a quién diablos invitaría a cenar? ¿Al mocoso?

-solo ve y hace un poco de vida social, Jason- se levanta y se acerca a la ventana- nos vemos en una semana, te traeré un recuerdo-dijo antes de irse

-estúpidos semi hermanos-suspira- ok por dinero y desayuno hubiera hecho más

Durmió unas horas, antes de comer algo, una sopa instantánea en ese momento sonaba deliciosa, luego se preparó para salir a convivir con otros seres humanos, saco su motocicleta, le puso la matrícula y salió a dar unas vueltas, debía portarse bien así que siguió cada estúpida norma de transito que en Gotham había hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Jamás había ido de por sí, él vivía en los barrios bajos y cuando viva con Bruce tenía su propia biblioteca que tampoco conocía porque en realidad nunca le interesaron de verdad los libros a menos que fueran de los que Bruce le decía pero el aprendía más cuando su maestro le enseño todo lo que necesitaba. Camino un poco confundido con los libros de Drake, viejos libros sobre detectives que seguramente tenía ya en su casa pero solo quería fastidiarle con ir a dejarlos

Camino hasta el área donde recibían los libros, había una mujer mirando un libro que tenía el dibujos de un cuerpo humano mientras miraba hacia el lado, él le observo un poco molesto, como ella estudiaba y no le atendía así que lanzo los libros sobre la mesa provocando un fuerte sonido, la mujer no le miro solo extendió su brazo hasta el libro, dejo de lado el suyo para abrirlo y sacar la tarjeta mirándola curiosa

-tú no eres Tim Drake, él me hubiera traído café

-pues no soy el idiota de Tim pero él me pidió que los trajera

-Jason-le mira sorprendía- c-como…

-Mystery… yo no…. Diablos fue Dick-se da un pequeño golpe en la cara- ese idiota… no te hubiera reconocido si no me miras a los ojos-dijo soltando un risita

-¿También conoces a Dick?-dijo sorprendida

-Tu… ¿los conoces?... esto es confuso

-s-si… no entiendo nada-se sacude el cabello- bueno… hum… quizás… hum… debamos charlar

-creo…

-en 20 minutos, nos veremos afuera

Obedeció en silencio, se fue a sentar a la escalera de la biblioteca que había en la entrada, bufo molesto ante este plan mal armado por Red Robín y Nightwing. Así que el maldito bastardo de Dick Grayson le había seguido esa noche mientras corrían solo para ver por qué él estaba distraído, la mujer… como él llamaba más cariñosamente Mystery.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo molesto a Tim para gritarle un par de groserías ante la mirada atemorizante de las personas que transitaban por el lugar, suspiro molesto antes de cortarle porque el solo se reía, luego de un minuto recibió un mensaje donde salía solo una palabra, "mokaccino". Justo frente a él había una cafetería parecía un poco llena pero le quedaban aun 15 minutos, solo miraría a alguien intimidante y le dejarían pasar sin problemas.

25 minutos tardo en salir del lugar, su mirada intimidante no sirvió de nada contra esos Hípsters amontonados a las 2 de la tarde, miro a la mujer que esperaba con la mirada perdida en el mismo libro con que le había ignorado, le extendió el café y ella dejo su libro a un lado para recibir su café con una sonrisa.

-Mystery me gusta más

-como quieras

-¿fuiste al frente?-sonríe ante de dar un sorbo-es mi favorito pero siempre está lleno

-no es nada…

Justo cuando pensaba pedirle su nombre su teléfono le interrumpió, la mujer asintió para que el contestara sin problema, primero bromeo con el mayordomo de la mansión Wayne hasta que supo el real motivo de su llamado, una emergencia, era de esas emergencias que el detestaba de sobre manera así que debía ir, la mujer solo le sonrió y le dio un pequeño trozo de papel con un numero anotado, su número, le sacudió el cabello y se fue en su motocicleta hasta la mansión.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce le iba a pagar por esto, le había mandado a detener a una de tantas organizaciones criminales que estaba a punto de dar un golpe en Star labs para hacer algunos meta humanos, pero eso no era lo molesto, lo que realmente le molestaba es que le envió con el mocoso ya que el cómo Bruce Wayne debía dar una entrevista o algo parecido. Era un mocoso irritante, molesto y engreído, le había robado uno de sus cascos, pero con ellos dos bastaba para terminar con una banda completa, era un poco grande y tenían dinero como para dar un golpe de esa magnitud, pero aun así con ellos dos bastaba.

Estaba cansado y ya era de noche, tomo su teléfono y antes de entrar a la ducha mando un mensaje a la mujer

"¿estas ocupada?"

Poco rato después cuando el ya salió la mujer le había respondido

"en 10 minutos estoy libre"

"¿quiere tomar algo?"-escribió antes de vestirse

"ven por mí a la universidad de Gotham, apresúrate"

Sonrió gustoso antes de arreglar un poco el lugar, esta noche sería una buena noche, si tenía suerte conseguiría algo de acción… después de unos largos meses de austeridad. Miro el lugar por última vez escondiendo cualquier cosa que le relacionara con Red Hood y al estar convencido salió del lugar en busca de la mujer, la espero a las afueras de la universidad. Estaba oscuro como la noche y la mujer caminaban junto a algunos de sus compañeros riendo, al ver al pelinegro le sonrió antes de dirigirse a él, la mujer se acercó y le rodeo con los brazos para besarle, el solo le siguió el juego, miro a sus compañeros que quedaron atónitos antes esto. Cuando se separaron la mujer sonrió y le susurro

-solo… sígueme el juego

-claro Mystery

-gracias-suspira sonrojada antes de voltearse y despedirse de sus compañeros- nos vemos el lunes

-¡Claro Hazel!-dijo desde lejos- espero no te distraigas-hablo bromeando

La mujer se subió tras de él rodeándole con los brazos para andar por la oscura cuidad, el dejo su motocicleta en el callejón y entraron al departamento del pelinegro, la mujer se sentó en el sillón con un suspiro cansada antes de que él le extendiera una cerveza par luego lanzarse junto a ella a descansar

-siento lo de… ahora

-descuida Hazel… me gusta más tu nombre real que Mystery… pero ¿Qué fue lo de ahora?

-bueno… sonara tonto pero todos estaban preocupados por mí en parte, yo no tengo padres, no tengo muchos amigos y he estado realmente sola, me han hostigado mucho por eso

-descuida te entiendo

-entonces… estabas tú, un completo extraño para ellos pero no para mí, confió en ti Jason… realmente me agradas así que fue lo que se me ocurrió para que dejaran de fastidiarme, fue de último minuto

-descuida entonces tiene que ayudarme también porque Roy vendrá pronto y ese idiota quiere que vayamos a fiestas y no quiero hacerlo

-¿Roy?

-si es un amigo… es como mi mejor amigo

-entiendo-sonríe- descuida haremos que esto funcione de alguna manera-dijo antes de beber un sorbo

-eres la mejor novia falsa que podría tener-dijo con una sonrisa

Se quedaron charlando hasta el amanecer justo antes de salir a cazar un poco, solo correr juntos, hasta que encontraban a quien darle una paliza, la mujer era ágil y tenía una fuerza moderada, siempre usando ropa abultada y con la cara manchada de carbón igual que Jason, aquellas salidas le recordaban cuando era más pequeño y salía a robar, era como si combinara sus salidas solo con las de Batman, era una sensación nueva pero a la vez muy familiar.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer más grande y fuerte en Gotham, era hora de volver a casa, la mujer le pidió la ducha y un poco de ropa, hoy no tena que trabajar así que no había problema con que se quedara más tiempo así que el dio una camiseta ya que su ropa estaba llena de sangre y tierra. Cuando salió de la ducha la mujer se estiro un poco dejando boquiabierto a Jason que seguía con la cara sucia y manchada causando la risa de la mujer, sus piernas como ya había visto eran torneadas y fuertes y debajo de la camiseta se podía ver un cuerpo delineado, no tenía ni grandes caderas ni enormes pechos pero eran suficiente, su cabello era corto apenas tocando sus hombros pero este estaba desflecado y con un flequillo, sus ojos brillaban al mirarle mientras musitaba su nombre

-¿c-cómo?

-si podía descansar mientras mi ropa se seca-dijo riendo- pareciera que no has visto a una mujer en mucho tiempo

-no cualquiera puede impactarme como tú, Hazel

-como tú digas-dijo antes de acostarse en la cama-gracias

Cuando el salió de la ducha la mujer estaba dormida, tendida sobre la cama, se acostó junto a ella, busco su teléfono y le saco una foto, tenía el rostro de un ángel y eso en parte le pesaba… él era un criminal en cierta manera, haba matado a muchas personas, se alejó un poco pero ella se acercó hasta el rodeándole con los brazos, no estaba seguro si ella sabía que él era Red Hood , o si Tim y Dick eran de la Bat Familia, pero ella no lo alejo como lo hacían los demás antes, ella solo lo acerco más. Diablos la quería… la quería mucho, a pesar de que apenas sabia su nombre desde ayer, sus encuentros le hacían conocerse más, podía hablar mientras peleaba, sentía que sabía mucho de ella, sus pasados no importaban tantos para él, la rodeo con sus brazos y se quedó dormido

El sonido de su teléfono le despertó y pronto la mujer también lo hizo, era Dick para seguramente fastidiarle, pero solo se quedó pensando sin contestarle hasta que a mujer apretó el botón para que la voz de Grayson saliera por el micrófono, quería saber si quería ir a comer algo, lo mando a la mierda inmediatamente antes de cortarle y lanzar su teléfono hasta el sofá, volvió a acomodarse con la mujer ante su mirada inquisitiva

-¿estás bien?

-no es nada-bufo molesto-solo es Dick

-quisiera saber por qué ustedes se conocen, son muy diferentes… no lo entiendo para nada

-ni yo mismo se por qué sigo hablando con esos idiotas… olvídalo

-como quieras-dijo levantándose- tengo hambre

-hay un poco de pan… y pan

-¿sabes cocinar?

-no… eso no es para mi

-ok yo te preparare un poco de puré de papas con algo de pollo o carne si es que tienes

-si tengo… espera ¿sabes cocinar?

-un poco, aprendí leyendo… alguna ventaja de mi trabajo

-¿Cuándo debes volver a trabajar?

-por la tarde hasta como las 10… pero debo volver a casa… necesito ropa

La mujer se paseaba solo con la camiseta por la habitación cocinando, podía sentir el aroma de su comida por la habitación, diablos como le gustaba verla caminar, solo caminar de un lado a otro moviendo sus piernas escuchando música tarareándola, les gustaba el mismo estilo, música un poco más antigua que la de época… el por qué estuvo mucho tiempo en una isla solitaria además de muerto y ella porque simplemente le agradaba.

La mujer le sirvió y ambos se sentaron en la cama, comiendo frente al otro, su comida no eran en especial la mejor del mundo pero lo había hecho con dedicación y eso le agradaba, sabia al menos cocinar más que él, vivía sola después de todo así que no podía ser como el, que solo comía pan y las cosas que le traían Dick y Tim de vez en cuando de parte de Bruce.

La mujer se vistió rápido y se despidió del pelinegro con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del lugar. Dio un suspiro cansado, había sido una noche larga y solo había dormido un par de horas, se preguntó cómo lo hacia la mujer pero eso solo le hizo cansar más así que se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió estaba Dick con un plato sentado sobre la cama mirándole

-llevo mucho tiempo aquí sentado, eso es malo, si alguien te atacar ni siquiera sabrías cuando fue

-Roy me trae equipo para proteger el lugar de cualquier cosa, llega en dos días

-¿ya se fue Hazz? Tenía intenciones de verla

-¿disfrazado de Nightwing?

-pensaba ver si estaba primero antes de entrar ya sabes

-¿ella no sabe?

-no, la conocí una vez que salí con Tim, él tiene una especie de ritual con ella-dijo riendo- todos los viernes va a devolver los libros, siempre se atrasa en entregarlos, le lleva un mokaccino y a veces la lleva a cenar, cuando no hay mucho trabajo en las noches

-estúpido Drake, ella jamás le hará caso

-claro-dijo riendo- ¿piensas que a ti te hará caso?

-lo hace

-igual que a Tim

-lo que tú digas Grayson, Drake no está ni a la mitad de mi altura-dijo riendo

-bueno como sea-suspira- huele a la comida de Hazz

A pesar de los regaños del pelinegro el aun así tomo un plato de la comida de la mujer y le recomendó que le comprara un par de cosas para que le preparara lasaña o que al menos le pidiera a Alfred que comprara esas cosas

Luego de Dick se fuera ahora con el estómago lleno, el ojizaul se acostó en la cama pensando ¿Cómo es que ella… alguien como ella conocía a Tim Drake?, ok debía darle unos puntos a su sucesor, tenía dinero pero sabía que a la chica no le importaba para nada eso, alguien que trabajo estudia y además por las mañanas sale a detener el crimen no es quien quiere depender de un novio o quizás incluso un esposo. Pero Drake tenía mucho que ofrecer, porque él era Timothy Wayne-Drake o algo parecido, mientras que Jason solo era un nombre, porque el en el registro seguía muerto, no podría pedir un crédito, no podía estudiar y no podía trabajar así que básicamente lo que podía ofrecer era solo un espíritu y cuerpo físico, pero nada dentro de la ley. Bueno, a él le agradaba, jamás pensó en tener un hijo… quizás sería como Roy que tendría una y la amaría incondicionalmente aunque él no era para nada … Romántico como Roy o al menos no le gustaba del todo serlo, busco su teléfono y miro la foto de la mujer durmiendo, diablos era hermosa, le envió por mensaje a su amigo la foto para demostrarle que no solo se había dedicado a ser Red Hood y hablando de su identidad secreta, se preparó para salir, la noche esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

El pelinegro salió por la puerta y la mujer esperaba impaciente, se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió alegremente antes de que el comenzara a correr juntos, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras entre correr y golpear algunos criminales, luego de eso antes de que se despidieran él le tomo el brazo y le dijo

-Dick hablo de una fiesta algo pretenciosa pero… pensé que tú querías ir

-Tim me dijo de eso, pero que tú no irías… él me dijo que me llevaría porque la vista es increíble-dijo riendo- supongo que nos veremos haya

-claro… nos veremos

-no suenas para nada convencido

-no entiendo que el vez a Tim

-es mi amigo-sonríe- yo aun no entiendo por qué todos ustedes se conocen y tu aun no quieres decirme-

-es complicado, te lo he dicho

-tengo que ir a trabajar –suspira- ¿quieres finalmente el libro del que te hable?

-supongo que lo leeré si tú lo dices-le sacude el cabello

-nos vemos luego

La mujer se fue caminando lentamente y el entro a su casa por la ventana, diablos estaba cansado, había tenido mucho trabajo como Red Hood pero quería pasar tiempo con la mujer a pesar de lo último pero antes de poder pensar en comer y descansar llamo a la única persona quien podía prestarle un traje, Alfred Pennyworth.

Luego de haber arreglado el tema de esta noche se dio tiempo de dormir descansar y prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche donde seguro habría personas que le mirarían con malos ojos pero solo le importaban los ojos de ella, solo quería verla a ella. ¿Acaso así se sentía alguien enamorado? Él no era nervioso pero de vez en cuando con ella si lo sentía, jamás pensó que se enamoraría de alguien normal pero ella no lo era del todo, era una heroína ¿y el?... no estaba del todo seguro pero héroe no era una palabra con la que se describiría a sí mismo. Era mejor olvidarlo con una relajante siesta.

Despertó asustado, con la respiración agitada, se agito el cabello enojado diciéndose a sí mismo que solo había sido una pesadilla, el grito desgarrador aun podía oírse en su mente, Hazel había sido atrapada por el joker y torturada, él estaba ahí como Robín, como si desde que murió no hubiera pasado ni un día, estaba atado pero no parecía ni siquiera que fuera difícil zafarse de esto pero él no podía moverse, estaba aterrado con lo que le hacía a la mujer. En toda su vida no había tortura más grande de la que vio en sus sueños, trago seco antes de tratar de despejar su mente.

Se dio una ducha fría para olvidar aquel sueño, él no era de los que dormía mucho pero esta vez su pesadilla le atrapo demasiado tiempo, ya casi era hora de la fiesta, había avisado a Bruce que iría y a él le parecía bien, a pesar de que ahora estaban en paz el uno con el otro no significaba que sería como Drake siguiéndole para todos lados. Un Traje oscuro con una camisa roja y se fue de su cueva hacia la fiesta, al ver muchas personas por la entrada se metió por el callejo y hasta la puerta de atrás, se filtró para que nadie lo viera y entro hasta el salón principal, pidió una cerveza y se quedó en la barra observando cómo había muchas caras conocidas, algunos héroes en cubierto para hacer todo más ameno, miraba para todos lados buscando a la mujer pero no la veía por ningún lado

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Todd?

-este mocoso molesto-le mira- Dick me dijo que viniera

-Grayson… será mejor que te comportes, Todd. Sabes que puedo contigo

-Tengo trucos nuevos, Mocoso, sabes que no me da miedo probarlos contigo

Se prepararon para pelear pero antes de que los golpes llegaran apareció el mayordomo alegre, saludando animado al mayor que le respondió de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo siendo el. Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que la mujer apareciera con un vestido azulado, ajustado a su cuerpo hasta bajo la cadera, diablos esa silueta le hizo quedársele mirando, no escucho nada de lo que le dijeron en ese momento, la vio reírse levemente y voltearse a verle un poco seria desviando la mirada hasta Red Robín que le extendió una copa con una sonrisa. Se disculpó con el mayordomo un poco atontado y se dirigió dónde estaba la mujer, la que dejo su copa de lado y se acercaron hasta el balcón donde a mujer suspiro mirándole molesta

-tengo dudas

-te responderé lo que pueda hacer

-pues empieza-dijo mostrándole su teléfono- por qué diablos hay un certificado de defunción con tu maldito nombre y con el nombre de Bruce Wayne en el también… Tim y Dick lo tiene como su padre… no entiendo nada ¡necesito que me lo digas!

-pero no aquí

La agarro de la mano y salieron hasta la azotea, el conocía el camino perfectamente había entrado a sacar información cientos de veces, el lugar tenía un pequeño jardín, césped y unas pocas flores, un lugar de descanso que había hecho Tim luego de las largas horas de oficina, se sentaron en el césped y la mujer le miro intrigada, él estaba serio cabizbajo y quizás un poco molesto, solo suspiro y comenzó con la historia. Primero como había tenido una infancia difícil, muy difícil, como conoció a Batman y del violento Robín, la ira corría en su sangre y estos últimos años había logrado controlarlo un poco o más bien desviarlo para hacer algo bien. Le hablo de su muerte y de lo que le hizo el Joker, aun podía sentir los golpes en su cuerpo cuando tenía pesadillas e incluso esa risa maniaca, de cómo Talía lo había revivido y de las cosas que tuvo que pasar a su lado para finalmente llegar a los Outlaws de los buenos amigos que habían sido con él, para luego finalmente llegar a su relación con la Batfamilia y de cómo el aún seguía dolido por lo del Joker, de cierta manera

-entiendo si con esto no quieres hablarme más Hazel…

-¿acaso eres un idiota?

-a veces…

-no te dejare solo por ser Red Hood-aprieta su mano- sabía que cuando te vi tenías algo, Jay

-claro Hazz…. Diablos estúpido Dick y sus sobrenombre… Hazel, gracias por entender, sé que no soy como Tim que puede darte una vida normal, realmente creo que me gusta

-¿realmente crees que te gusto?-el asiente avergonzada- se nota que jamás te ha gustado nadie realmente, tranquilo… tú también me gustas

-¿y qué hay de Drake entonces?

-¿Tim?-dijo riendo- somos amigos, nos caemos bien pero el solo tiene ojos para Steph, a ella la conocí primero y solo es eso, el café y esas cosas solo son regalos pero porque somos amigos y le consigo los libros viejos que ya no tenemos en exhibición

-bueno aun así…. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, Hazel

-lo sé… pero tienes lo que necesito

Este fue el beso, uno profundo y apasionado, y no fue el último de la noche, la tomo como suya esa noche, ahí mismo en la oscuridad, solo la luna los iluminaba, rodeado de aquellas pequeñas luces de los edificios. Pero la noche no termino ahí, continuaron en el departamento del pelinegro con su sinfonía de amor, aguantarse tanto tiempo había valido la pena.

Cuando se detuvieron la mujer lo miro sonriente y él también le sonrió, el rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, besando su frente. Quizás no tenían mucho futuro prometedor pero en el ahora ambos estaban bien, ahora podría darle equipo a la mujer para que se protegiera, incluso quizás podrían salir juntos a patrullar, acaricio su espalda mientras ella tocaba su rostro

-a pesar de luchar tanto no tienes heridas visibles, cicatrizas muy bien

-tú también

-Jason-sonríe-podrías ir a mi casa alguna vez

-hey estamos saliendo y no aun no conozco tu casa

-¿estamos saliendo?-dijo sonrojada

-pues… supongo que si ¿o no?

-creo que si-sonríe- Ok Jay, entonces me levantare y preparare algo para comer… necesito recuperar las energías de anoche-dijo sentándose sobre el

-y eso que no salimos a patrullar, tendrás que comenzar a comer mejor

-gracioso-

La mujer se levantó, tomo su ropa interior y una playera de pelinegro para comenzar a preparar algo de desayuno, el hipnotizado por el movimiento de la mujer y el olor de la comida se puso un pantalón y camino hasta ella observando como preparaba un par de huevos con un poco de pan tostado a la vez que preparaba algo de café, toda esa sinfonía de olor le hacía sentirse tranquilo hasta que un molesto toquido le hizo cambiar su ceño, la mujer solo rio y le metió en la boca un trozo de pan para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Roy Harper era buen amigo de Jason, lo conocía de cierto modo, él sabía que una chica para el solo sería algo de una noche quizás, una que otra cita si de verdad le gustaba, pero quedarse con el luego de las 10 de la mañana era muy raro, y mucho más raro era el olor a comida que inundaba su departamento, se quedó un poco pasmado viendo a la mujer que le miraba curiosa

-disculpa creo que me equivoque de puerta

-espera… ¿eres Roy, cierto?

-si… espera-entra y mira dentro- ¿Jason?

-Roy…-dijo sorprendido y luego sonrió levemente-entra, estábamos por comer

-ok…-mira a la mujer- hum… soy Roy-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de el

-lo sé-sonríe- soy Hazel, es un placer

-¿eres la novia de Jason? ¿Eres la de la foto, no?

-si, soy su novia… no sé si la de la foto… espero que si-dijo riendo

-si lo eres…-dijo moviendo los huevos- Hazz creo que esto ya está bien-apaga la cocina- ¿café?

-… creo que se abrió un portal a otra dimensión porque es primera vez que te veo cocinar… -se acerca y lo abraza- amigo ¿es cáncer cierto?... diablos ahora si vas a morir

-idiota-dijo molesto- no es nada de eso… solo miraba que no se quemara idiota

-además conseguiste una novia… cuando Kori sepa se emocionara ¿acaso Bruce lo sabe?

-solo es reciente… hablaremos más tarde de esto, tengo hambre y estoy cansado

Comenzaron a charlar un poco mientras comían, la mujer sonreía al ver como hablaban animadamente, luego de un rato la mujer se fue del lugar despidiéndose de su ahora novio con un corto beso. El pelirrojo le miraba dudoso, una mujer que no fuera uno de ellos que aceptara a alguien... como Jason, era raro, demasiado raro, tenía dudas de la mujer, hasta que él le conto que ella también lo era de cierta manera, a menos escala pero ella le había conquistado por ser Mystery. También le conto un poco de ella, su madre era una mercenaria y le enseño a pelear para que lo fuera igual que ella pero cuando era pequeña su madre murió y quedo sola, le contó que había visto una vez a Robín pelear, no estaba segura de sí era el, lo más probable es que lo fuera pero se había inspirado, entonces decisión salir a patrullar donde el dominio de Batman no llegaba si no era algo grande. Se quedó sorprendido ante esto y sonrió contento, su amigo se estaba volviendo aún más bueno, se había unido a Batman de nuevo y ahora tenía una novia, seguramente aquel peso enorme de las muertes había cesado un poco, pero él seguía aún pesando que aquello no era tan fácil porque no podía darle una vida como la merecía.

-Tranquilo Jay-bird-dijo riendo- ella estará bien

-aun así… a veces me pregunto si todo estará bien con ella, con los villanos… ¿podre protegerle? ¿Podre protegerle del Joker?


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron unos meses tranquilos juntos, saliendo de vez en cuando, ella había aprendido muchos trucos con él y él había aprendido una o dos cosas sobre vivir solo, aprendió algunas cosas fácil con lo que el comería e incluso algo de primero auxilios por si acaso. Esa noche era algo especial, había vuelto antes a casa para descansar ya que la mujer dijo que no se sentía muy bien. Despertó temprano y el rodeo con los brazos pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue un estornudo

-¿Hazz?

-lo lamento… creo que me he resfriado

-¿estás bien?

-tranquilo, debo ir a trabajar Jason-sonríe-estaré bien

-iré a comprar medicina

-estaré bien, genio-dijo riendo-solo necesito un poco de té con limón

-lo hare por ti, quédate en cama lo más que puedas

-¿seguro?

-sí y te llevare un poco de sopa, le pediré a Al que la haga… recuerdo que eso era lo mejor cuando me enfermaba

-¿seguro que no es molestia?... es decir ni siquiera lo conozco, lo he visto unas dos veces

-no te preocupes por eso-se levanta- estará bien

-si tú lo dices

-confía en mi bebe, me encargare de eso

Luego de dejar a la mujer en el trabajo cubierta con una abrigadora bufanda se fue hasta la mansión Wayne donde el mayordomo le revisión emocionado, se fueron a la cocina mientras él le observaba tratando de memorizar lo que tenía aquella sopa

-amo Jason sabe que puede pedirme sopa cuando usted lo desee

-no es para mí, Al, es para mi novia, está enferma

-el amo Bruce me informo de esto, además de que el amo Richard ya había dicho algunas cosas

-ese idiota

-el amo Bruce lo espera por cierto, amo Jason. Está en la oficina

-es algo serio si no es en la cueva

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar, además de hacer una parada en su viejo cuarto, todo limpio como si fuera usado, Alfred se encargaba de que jamás hubiera una partícula de polvo en su cuarto, acomodando siempre las almohadas, cambiando las sabanas y todo lo necesario por si un día deseaba quedarse. Busco en su bolsillo un pequeño recuerdo de la mujer que le había hecho ella, un Amigurumi, había tardado mucho tiempo en aprender a decir la palabra correctamente pero la mujer se había empeñado en hacerlo para él, no era muy hábil pero deseaba hacerlo y él lo había atesorado, este era especial para que quedara en la mansión, un petirrojo apoyado en su mesita de noche, pero basta de distracciones, era hora de charlar.

-buen día, Jason

-vamos al grano, esto es por Hazel ¿no?

-sí, debes tener cuidado, ella sigue siendo una civil, a pesar de ese juego que hacen por las noches

-¿juego?-dijo molesto-¡¿no es lo mismo que hacíamos todos aquí?!... solo porque Hazel no es de la familia no significa que no haga nada por Gotham

-tranquilízate, lo que quiero decir es que le lleves equipo, Alfred preparo uno para ella y que ella ahora forma parte de nosotros, la protegeremos

-diablos… lo hablare con ella-suspira-creo que necesito hablar con Babs o Dick-se apoya en el escritorio- esto es demasiado complicado

-no será fácil-le toma del hombro- estás pensando que no puedes darle un vida, pero te ayudare para que tengas lo que necesitas, si quieres tener una casa o una familia puedes dársela

-gracias supongo… pero eso es apresurarse-dijo riendo- estamos bien con nuestro espacio… ahora debo irme, pasare a dejarle la sopa de Alfred

-tráela a cenar, esta noche

No dijo nada, sabría que si él le decía que sí y no le preguntaba a su dama primero se molestaría de sobremanera, esa mujer tenía un carácter del demonio cuando él le pasaba a llevar, le gustaba que él no decidiera por ella, por eso ambos tomaban decisiones juntos como un equipo, como les decía Roy ahora, el nuevo dúo dinámico.

Llego hasta la biblioteca donde entro serio e intimidante, muchos trataban de pedir el número de la mujer y era solo de él, así que entro y dejo la sopa sobre su escritorio con una leve sonrisa

-¿cómo te sientes, bebe?

-un poco mejor, Jay-sonríe tomándola- gracias, agradécele a Alfred por esto-

-hablando de eso… ¿podemos discutir un momento?

-¿discutir? Acabas de decir la palabra que más me desagrada-le mira y suspira- ok es serio… vamos, pediré mi almuerzo

Se fueron hasta la bodega, donde habían tenido uno que otro encuentro romántico pero ahora todo parecía más oscuro, no se veía nada cómodo como había sido esas veces. La mujer tomaba su sopa en silencio mientras él le comentaba la situación, estaba seguro que de que le diría que no, después de todo lo que había dicho de Batman y los demás seguramente no querrían hacerlo, tampoco quería que él le comprara su equipo. La mujer le extendió una carta, mientas no dejaba de lado su tazón de comida, la abrió y vio que dentro había una carta, era una beca, una beca de Bruce, ya había quedado saldada toda su deuda y podría estudiar sin trabajar

-lo matare, no tiene derecho de hacer esto

-está bien, Jay-sonríe- estoy feliz… sabes que no tengo familia… quizás esto es bueno para nosotros

-¿segura?

-bueno sabes que no me agrada mucho lo de una organización ni seguir las ordenes de alguien… pero creo que lo necesitamos, será bueno para nosotros

-así podrías dejar de trabajar para concentrarte en estudiar

-¿y mi departamento?

-ven a vivir conmigo… ya casi vives ahí

-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta, bueno solo vivo en una habitación con una cama y un poco de ropa

-vamos por la ropa mañana, hoy bruce quiere conocerte

-hum… solo me importa si Alfred me da más sopa-dijo sonriente-solo me importa apoyarte Jay, nada más-le sujeta la mano

-Te amo bebe-dijo besándole la frente-eres la mejor

La mujer se sentía un poco intimidada mirando la enorme mansión Wayne probablemente porque sentía que su ropa no era para nada formal, solo una camiseta y unos jeans pero todo quedo olvidado cuando el pelinegro tomo su mano y la guio hasta dentro. Dick los abordo inmediatamente para saludarle, a pesar de la mala cara de Jason el chico acróbata tomo a la mujer de la mano y se la llevó hasta la oficina diciéndole un par de cosas a la que la mujer solo miraba el lugar un poco escéptica hasta que la dejo sola adentro, miro un poco aturdida por la situación a aquel hombre grande mirando por la ventana, podía notar aquella contextura fornida, se notaba fuerte además de que era un poco más alto que su novio, se acercó un poco temerosa y se sentó en una mullida silla

-¿Hazel Williams?-se voltea a verle

-así es… extraña proposición la tuya

-Jason sigue siendo mi hijo… es normal que quiera mantenerlo a él y su familia segura

-lo sé-sonríe- he hecho esto por Jason, Bruce-se levanta- él te admira de cierta manera, confía en ti y no porque no me sienta cómoda va a renunciar a todo esto… lo amo demasiado como para que me importa lo demás

-estoy seguro de que si

-claro eres un detective-sonríe- pero me he dado cuenta que nos sigues algunas veces, así que no eres uno tan bueno

-tu equipo ya está listo Hazel, solo queremos que te sientas cómoda trabajando con nosotros desde ahora

-luego lo llevare… Bruce… cuida bien de Jay... yo sé que esto no es juego, que podría morir cualquier día como si nada… y sé que el antes era solo un mercenario… que aún le duele eso pero que si me pasa cuida de el para que no caiga de nuevo en eso

-nos encargaremos de que eso no pase ¿necesitas algo más?

-no… con Jay está bien-sonríe

Ya habían pasado la prueba de fuego así que era hora de mudarse juntos, la mujer envolvía unas cajas mientras el miraba el lugar por última vez, ahora entendía por qué a la mujer le gustaba tanto el pequeño lugar que el tenia, por que este era mucho más pequeño, solo caía su cama y una mesita de noche, su ropa estaba siempre doblada a los pies de la cama, no tenía mucha después de todo así que solo había dos cajas con las pertenencias de la mujer. Caminaron tranquilos con las dos cajas pero se detuvieron en el parque a tomar un jugo mientras los niños jugaban delante de ellos, la mujer miraba contenta riendo de aquellos niños mientras el pelinegro le quedo mirando pensativo

-bebe… ¿quieres tener hijos?

-hum-le mira sorprendida- no lo sé… quizás… nunca lo había pensado realmente ¿y tú?

-pues… nunca me vi como un buen padre, pero incluso Bruce no parece un padre pero tiene a ese mocoso

-esa es una respuesta muy ambigua

-pues creo que si pasara tendríamos que cuidarlo… creo que podríamos hacerlo

-¿de verdad?-dijo sonrojada- bueno… creo que para mí está bien

-gracias Hazz

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-porque tú te proyectas conmigo, no me vez como algo que no podría estar, estas segura de que estaré ahí

Apretó su mano contento, jamás había soñado tener una familia propia, no al menos que el quisiera pero se sentía feliz de que podía darse el lujos de pensar en el futuro, un hijo ahora no sonaba mal para él.

Volvieron a casa y acomodaron las cosas de la mujer, en su closet tenía la mitad del espacio suficiente para ella, además de en su cueva secreta estaba colgado su nuevo uniforme, que no era nada especial en realidad, solo un corset de kevlar y ropa anti flama negra además de un antifaz de verdad no aquella pintura negra que de vez en cuando se echaba. Se acostaron en la cama para descansar antes de ir a cazar pero antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida un toquido en la ventana le llamo la atención, era Dick con su ropa de civil con un gato entre sus brazos, entro y la mujer le miro enojada gritando

-¡podríamos haber estado ocupado!

-lo siento Haz, no sabía que estabas aquí

-claro que lo sabias-suspira- ok… ¿Qué quieres?

-les traje un nuevo miembro a su familia-dijo dejándolo dentro de la casa- lo encontré en la calle y ahora está sano pero no puedo tenerlo, así que cuídalo

-¡no andaré recogiendo mierda de gato en mi departamento!

-pero...-lo toma entre sus brazos- es muy pequeño Jay-dijo acariciando su pelaje… yo lo cuidare, lo prometo

-de acuerdo-suspira- pero solo por ti… eh Dick, fuera de aquí, a menos que quieras vernos tener sexo

-suena tentador, pero debo irme… dijo dejando dentro una bolsa de comida de gato- nos vemos- y desaparece

-¿así que tendremos sexo?-dijo sonriente

-pensé que no funcionaria, pero ya que insistes


	5. Chapter 5

Miro al gato pequeño era un poco blanquecino atigrado con colores más castaños muy tenues, maullaba fuertemente pidiendo ver a su madre sustituta, es decir a la mujer de ojos avellana, dejo su casco caer y la tomo en los brazos, maullaba aún más fuerte tratando de mirarle.

-lo lamento… aun no alcanzamos a ponerte un nombre… prometo traer a Hazz de vuelta… cueste lo que cueste

Se había roto la única regla que se había puesto cuando conoció a la mujer, jamás dejaría caer en las manos del Joker, se había ido a casa porque llevaba horas buscándola ¿y cómo sabía que la tenía?... la estúpida carta que tenía en el bolsillo que había encontrado en las bolsas de las compras, porque él se le ocurrió salir a una misión con Roy y cuando había llegado a casa había manchas de sangre en el piso, junto con la carta que era la única que tenía un poco de sangre de la mujer. Su gato le faltaban partes con pelo, además de que tenía unos cuantos rasguños, habían destrozado algunas cosas que ella había traído a la casa… entendía perfectamente de que se trataba, al Joker no le gustaba para nada que él estuviera feliz con una mujer, era cosa de tiempo para que apareciera.

Mientras tanto la mujer estaba medio dormida, escuchando una risa, se decía a si misma que abriera la ojos para ver una cara blanquecina y el cabello verdosos, se maldijo a sí misma, sabía que le seguía y no le aviso a Jay por no interrumpir su misión, fue una tonta al creer que podía sola contra el Joker

-ha ha… así que la novia del pecado de Batman

-¿me tienes colgada?... ah… como un trozo de carne ¿soy la carnada entonces?

-así es, bien hecho carnada-dijo aplaudiendo- veamos cuanto tardara en llegar Robín aquí-dijo riendo- vamos este es el lugar del comienzo ¿tan poco le importas?

-solo espera un poco y te pateare el trasero cariño-dijo riendo- ¿Cómo sabes que me entregue a ti para acabarte?

-así que la mascotita tiene garras, tal como tu horrendo gato… nadie me había seguido el juego, todos son tan serios, en especial el nuevo-dijo pensativo- pero parece que tú lo disfrutas

-y por qué no-dijo balanceándose-esto es divertido… ¿sabes por qué?

-ha ha ha… hey no lo parece tanto

-es por que donde tu mataste a Robín yo te matare a ti-dijo riendo

-eres muy extraña pero me agrada, ahora puedo ver lo que ve mi obra de arte en ti-le toma del rostro-tienes habilidad eso si, como todos las aves del murciélago pero tú no crees en esa estúpida regla, esa que hace que este round sea infinito, eres aburrida… tú no tienes leyes

-así es-sonríe mientras se columpia- a diferencia de Batsy yo no le temo al infierno

La mujer se balanceaba todo el día, le había intentado meter toxina pero incluso a ella no parecía hacerle mucho efecto, trataba de meterle aún más incluso su piel se había tornado más pálida y a pesar de que una que otra vez le salía algunas risas seguía consiente de todo aquello, ni siquiera sus mejores secuaces había tomado aquello y no perder la cordura, trato de recordar donde había visto eso, y la miro de nuevo, tenía un grupo de niños con los que probaba algunas drogas y ella era una de esas, había desarrollado tolerancia a ella así que no le quedo más que inyectarle aún más toxina mientras seguía soltando algunas risas mientras le miraba con esos ojos desquiciados

-tranquila mascota, Robín llegara pronto, estoy seguro que ustedes se quiere mucho-dijo riendo antes de tomar una palanca- pero por si acaso… apresuremos las cosas

Le dio un golpe y la mujer se seguía riendo, ahora con más ganas, los golpes iban y venían y se seguía escuchando la tenebrosa sonrisa de la mujer combinada con la del joker, mediante los golpes avanzaban los moretones aparecían, la mujer solo seguía sonriendo a lo que el joker solo atino a seguir golpeándole con más fuerza. Cuando se detuvo le miro sonriente y se despidió de ella, la mujer entonces supo cómo la mataría, exactamente como había matado a Jason aquella vez

El pelinegro entro por la ventana y vio a la mujer colgada con la piel pálida y temblando tratando de musitar algunas palabras, la descolgó a prisa y corrió, podía escuchar el mismo tic toc de aquella vez, justo cuando salieron por la ventana la onda expansiva de la explosión le empujó hacia afuera, la mujer tenía quemada un poco la cara por suerte sus trajes le había protegido lo suficiente lo demás, la mujer miraba sonriente con los ojos idos, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, él se levantó con la mujer en sus brazos, la subió al Batmovil y le puso unas mascarilla mientras algunas risas escapaban de su boca.

Solo se quedó en una silla mirando a la mujer mientras la trataban, hora tras hora, observando como operaban una y otra vez para volver a ponerla en forma, lo primero que pensaron era que le dejaría sin caminar como a Babs pero estaba bien, tenía un pulmón colapsado, varias heridas internas y hemorragias, pero saldría esta si se recuperaba.

Paso luego a la habitación de Jason con todo el equipo que necesitaba para mantenerse viva, tenía la mejilla cubierta con gasa para cubrirle la quemadura de tercer grado además de en parte del hombro, sujeto su mano casi toda vendada y la apretó levemente antes de ponerse el puño de la mujer en su frente, luego levanto la vista para ver un leve brillo en los ojos de la mujer apenas abiertos, aún tenía la respiración débil y no estaba seguro si le estaba mirando, pero ella bajo la vista y apretó la sabana sobre ella. Le mira un poco nervioso antes de levantar las sabanas y ver a la mujer con sangre bajo su vientre, llamo rápido a Alfred y a la doctora que volvieron a operarle. Pero esta vez que quedo afuera, tenía los ojos marcados por el sueño, tenía hambre y se sentía terrible, le había costado poco deducir que había sucedido, seguramente la mujer no podría tener hijos nunca, lo más probable es que más que matarla, quería arruinar su futuro, hacer que la mujer se alejara lo más posible de él y hasta ahora, parecía que había dado en blanco.

Horas más tarde, luego de cambiar toda la ropa de cama y de obligar a comer al pelinegro volvieron ambos a la habitación, se sentó junto a ella de nuevo y sujeto su mano otra vez pensando que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Pasaron varios días antes que la mujer abriera los ojos, despertó quitándose la mascarilla asustada, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, pero solo reacción a gritar el nombre de su amado

-estoy aquí

-Jason…-suspira aliviada tocándose el pecho- estas bien… bueno-le toma el rostro- parece que no haz dormido bien, Jay

-Hazel…- le toma las manos-¿te sientes mejor, bebe?

-si-sonríe- Jay no me vayas a decir una tontería como que tengo que irme y me dejaras y esas cosas… lo veo en tu rostro estarías abrazándome como loco si no fuera eso

-diablos Hazz….-dijo con el ceño fruncido- es por ti

-bueno Jay… ¡no he muerto!-dijo antes de toser- no me ir de tu lado… -sonrió

Quizás no es lo que esperaba, pero en el fondo quería escucharlo, se acercó hasta ella y le abrazo fuertemente escondiéndose en el cuello de la mujer, deseaba quedarse así para siempre pero la maldita puerta les interrumpió, primero con algo de comida, una sopa ligera ya que ambos llevaban días sin comer y además con el jefe de la mansión que les miro serio a ambos, luego de un par de palabras abruptas solo quedo la mujer y Batman

-había mucho veneno en tu sangre… a pesar de que era no letal había demasiado para que no murieras

-Sabes que como tu hijo hubo muchos prototipos de asesinos perfectos, incluso Black bat es uno… bueno hay algunos más defectuoso como yo… mi madre era mercenaria y mi padre era un gimnasta o algo así… no estoy del todo segura de eso, bueno a estos pequeños prototipos se les expone a múltiples venenos para que sean resistentes… de pequeña me acostumbraron a ese extraño olor a cianuro. Jay lo sabe por cierto…

-¿Qué te hizo?

-pues… -desvía la mirada- lo que le hizo a él… solo que el llego un minuto antes que tu esa vez

-ha mejorado bastante… espero que un día todos sean mejor que yo

-bueno al menos esta la motivación… pero dime lo que Jason teme decirme

-tú no puedes tener hijos

Se quedó en blanco, cubriéndose la boca… solo hace un par de días habían hablado de establecer una familia un día y ahora todo se había ido por el caño, gracias al Joker. Entendía mejor por qué se había dicho que se alejara, la mujer derramo una lagrima silenciosa que limpio rápidamente y sonrió antes de pedir que le dejara con su Red Hood para mejorarse. Pasaron unos días en la mansión casi siempre en la habitación, la mujer seguía con moretones y quemaduras pero se sentía mejor, además de que era hora de volver a clases y a su casa.

Todas su compañeras preguntaban preocupadas cuando ella se bajó de la motocicleta debido a que tenía una cicatriz en la cara, su novio miraba un poco molesto y la mujer solo respondió que se había quemado por accidente con aceite y que pronto desaparecería, se despidió de su novio y el volvió a casa con el pequeño felino.

Pasaron un par de noches antes de volver a la acción, la mujer le acomodo la chaqueta antes de que él le pusiera el antifaz, se besaron antes de dejar al pequeño felino en la casa y salir a la acción.

Miraron desde la cima de los edificios, él le observo un momento estaba sonriendo animada como siempre y el en el fondo también lo hizo, miraron a un callejón a un niño peleando con unos jóvenes más altos que él, tenía la cara con sangre y los nudillos raspados. Saltaron hasta él y detuvieron la pelea, la mujer busco en un bolsito que trae colgado y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas

-¿Qué estabas pensando?-dijo molesto el pelinegro

-necesitaba comida-dijo apretando una hogaza de pan- mamá está enferma

-¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?-dijo limpiando su cara

-estoy bien-dijo antes de irse corriendo

-vamos a ver que llegue bien-dijo la mujer apretando la mano del pelinegro

-lo mismo iba a pedirte

Siguieron por los techo a aquella cabellera castaña que corría por las calles de Gotham entre las personas, saltaron entre los edificios siguiéndole hasta que entro en un departamento, se escuchó un grito y Mystery entro a prisa por una ventana abierta para ver a una mujer en el suelo de una habitación vacía, el niño miraba incrédulo con lágrimas en los ojos como su madre estaba con un corte que surcaba su garganta. Se apresuró a ver si aún palpitaba su corazón pero solo hubo silencio, su cuerpo ya estaba frio, el pelinegro entro y se quedó mirando a la mujer que negó con su cabeza, envió una señal para que apareciera la policía pronto, el recorrió la habitación y sobre la única mesa que había deslizo su dedo y vio aquel polvo blanquecino que conocía de pequeño, droga. Volteo a ver al niño que estaba sujetando la mano de su madre, podía verse a el mismo cuando era joven, era exactamente el mismo maldito escenario

Pronto apareció Gordon y acordono la escena, ellos permanecieron ahí hasta que todo se resolviera junto al niño. Finalmente cuando Gordon pensaban irse la mujer le detuvo y dijo autoritaria

-nos ocuparemos de él, Gordon

-¿estas segura?... ¿y tú identidad y esas cosas? ¿Acaso tu jefe no se molestara o algo?

-no me importa eso, nos ocuparemos de el…

-es mejor que el lugar que le enviarían ¿y tú?-mira a Red Hood-¿estás de acuerdo con tu compañera?

-no la hare enojar ahora, sería peligroso-dijo con una sonrisa

La mujer lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras él seguía triste, con los ojos rojizos y su estómago rugía hace tiempo, volvieron a casa donde mientras el preparaba algo para comer, la mujer lo dejo para que se duchara, tenía unos ocho años, seguro no más, así que llamaron Alfred para que en discreto llegara pronto en la mañana con algunos artículos que pidió la mujer. Ambos le miraron mientras el comía, parecía muy decaído seguro que seguiría así por días pero no les decía absolutamente nada solo comía lentamente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿ustedes no me darán otro?

-claro apellido… pero si te gusta tu nombre… creo que puedes quedarte con el ¿no?

-Peter ¿y ustedes?

-Red Hood

-no seas idiota-dijo molesta- me llamo Hazel y él es Jason… te ayudaremos ahora ¿ibas a la escuela?

-no… iba antes pero ahora que no hay dinero y mama pasaba dormida

-ya veo… no te preocupes aquí no tendrás que preocuparte de nada… lo antes posible buscaremos un lugar más grande con una habitación para ti solo

-¿de verdad se van a quedar conmigo?... ¿Por qué?

-escucha niño… tienes suerte de que encontráramos… Hazz y yo creemos que tienes algo especial… sino no te hubiéramos seguido, nosotros no podemos tener hijos así que es mejor que le hagas caso y no hagas tonterías

-¿por qué no puedes?-pregunto asustado

-una pelea con el Joker… pero estamos bien

-increíble-dijo emocionado- sobrevivieron al Joker

-si-dijo sonriente- nosotros te protegeremos, Peter


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de unos días se mudaron a un departamento más grande, tenía dos habitaciones y la habitación del niño tenía todo amoblado para su comodidad y luego de contarle a Batman comenzaron los papeleos de adopción. La mujer tarareaba contenta mientras preparaba el desayuno mientras Jason limpiaba su arma sobre la mesa y el chico estaba terminando una tarea que Alfred le había dejado. Tanto como el pelinegro como el castaño no se agradaban el uno al otro, no se llevaban para nada bien, de hecho era terrible, peleaban cada vez que hablaban y eso servía para que la mujer peleara con ambos

-pueden dejar de mirarse de esa manera

-bebe no sabes si nos vemos de esa manera que piensas

-puedo sentirlo-suspira- Peter –se voltea- la próxima semana empezaras la academia así que mañana compraremos lo que necesitamos

-¿por qué no le pides a Al que las compre?

-porque es nuestro… no es lo mismo Jay-sonríe- sería bueno que cuidaremos de nuestro niño

-aun no es nuestro

-a veces-dijo molesta- simplemente me desesperas- se quita el delantal de un tirón- ¡me voy al trabajo! ¡Preparen la cena!

La mujer salió dando un portazo a la puerta principal, había vuelto a la biblioteca ya que no podían crear una cuartada encerrados todo el día viviendo a costas de Batman, claro ambos habían conseguido trabajo, Jason manejaba una pequeña división de Wayne Enterprise concentrada en tecnología, donde junto a Tim trabajaba de vez en cuando el Red Robín le requerirá, pero hoy no era ese día, ese día se quedó limpiando sus armas mientras el chico se servía desayuno. No hablaron para nada, incluso a la hora de almuerzo cuando el preparo un poco de espagueti mientras el niño miraba la televisión viendo como Nightwing había detenido un robo de un banco, comparado con Jason, Dick era el héroe de Peter al igual que Tim, eran para el excepcionalmente buenos en lo que hacían mientras que no decía nada agradable para Red Hood.

El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos, el mayor abrió para cambiar rápidamente su expresión a una molesta, era exactamente el héroe del niño con una bolsa de compras, que dejo sobre la mesa antes de dar al niño un juguete nuevo para su colección

-me llamo Hazz… dice que ustedes no se llevan bien

-este mocoso es muy molesto

-Jason es solo un niño… además en unos días más será tu hijo

-cállate Grayson

-prepárenle una cena a Hazel-suspira- ambos la quiere así que mejor no la hagan enojar… en especial tu Jason

-¿Qué hecho yo para molestarle ahora?

-solo llévate bien con el

Se quedó mirando al niño que tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, diablos esto iba bien, realmente se parecía a él lo primeros días en la mansión, no tenía que hacer trataba de distraerse y además tenía un guardián que no era para nada amigable, sonaba como el cuándo llego con Batman.

Se sentó sobre el sofá al igual que él, trataba de pensar como iniciar la conversación hasta que escucho un extraño sonido de su teléfono, el chico rio antes de que el contestara

-¿Dónde estás Jay-bird?

-en mi casa… te avise que me cambie de casa ¿recuerdas?, te patearía el trasero si pudiera ahora mismo

-oh claro, pues abre la ventana entonces

Dio un suspiro molesto y abrió la ventana para pronto dejar ver a Arsenal, se quitó el antifaz tranquilo hablándole de algunas cosas hasta que se quedó helado al ver al pequeño niño sentado sobre el sofá jugando con el teléfono de Red Hood, el alzo la vista y le extendió su brazo saludándole ante los perplejos ojos del pelirrojo.

-¿no podías avisarme?

-tranquilo, este niño sabe todo

-me llamo Peter

-Pete, él es Roy, es mi amigo

-¿a mama le agrada?

-si le agrada

-no es de Hazel ¿no?... de quien es, ¿es de Talía?... ¿o Isabel?

-¿Quién es Isabel?

-diablos idiota-suspira- lo adoptamos, él es igual que yo, Roy

-¿Cómo tú?-dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido

-si pete… era igual que tú a mi edad hasta que conocí a Batman

-entonces es hábil como tú o solo es fuerte

-él es hábil como Hazel

El pelirrojo se emocionó así que busco tras un mueble que tenía en la habitación y saco una aljaba y la ayudo a colocarla, luego le dio un guante y un arco compuesto. Se tomó el tiempo de enseñarle cuando en su primer tiro clavo la flecha en una silla. Los tres estaban emocionados, había sido un buen tiro, así que se apresuraron en ir a la mansión Wayne para poder seguir practicando aún más, era bueno y eso le hacía más unido ya que incluso Jason había entrenado un poco con Roy. Paso la tarde y cuando se dirigieron los tres a la mansión la mujer le miro molesta, había buscado por todos lados donde estaban así que se había ido a la mansión para rastrearles, con la sorpresa que había ido justo hasta ahí

-¿están locos?-dijo molesta-¡podían haber dejado una nota!

-lo lamento, mama-dijo abrazándole- es solo que me estaba divirtiendo con papa

-tranquilo Pete... espera ¿llamaste a Jay… papa?

-si-dijo avergonzado- tenemos mucho en común y pensé que era una molestia para el

-tranquilo chico-dijo sacudiéndole el cabello- ahora nos divertiremos más… ha sido aburrido estos días, Gordon sabe quién es Hazel así que hemos tenido que mantener la guardia, no salir y eso nos estresa… no sé cómo ser un padre

-nos esforzaremos en hacerlo-dijo la mujer

-amo Jason espero que se queden a la cena

-no te preocupes, Al… tengo un plan diferente

Hace años que no comía esto, recordó una vez que había venido con Dick tal vez, cuando apenas llego a la mansión, ansiaba comer una desde que las vio en la televisión y ahora parecían igual de deliciosa que aquella vez, una hamburguesa. El chico le miraba maravillado, era enorme y creía que no podría morderla, incluso Roy las extrañaba ya que estar tanto tiempo en la isla. La mujer solo sacudía el cabello del castaño al igual que el pelinegro

-hey Pete-Pet-dijo el pelirrojo- sería un buen héroe como Haz… debería Jason comenzar a entrenarte

-¿puedes hacerlo?-dijo emocionado

-depende que diga tu madre

-tu puedes convencerla de lo que sea

-bueno-dijo orgulloso-a mi chica sí que la se convencer-dijo rodeándola con el brazo

-bueno… mientras no sea tan brusco… algo suave, Jay… no escalar edificios ni nada peligroso… además solo los fin de semana o cuando no tengan nada más que hacer, él tiene que estudiar… también iremos al banco para abrir una cuenta para Peter… ya sabes… por si sucede algo

-Bruce se encarga de eso-dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa

-si tú lo dices… -suspira- Bruce se encarga de todo

-es Bruce Wayne, Hazz… querrá ayudar a Jay-bird y a ti lo más que pueda sin tener que hacer nada en realidad

Había pasado una semana, una difícil semana, habían ido a firmar los papeles de adopción así que oficialmente su pequeño niño era Peter Todd- Williams, también oráculo había arreglado ese pequeño erro del certificado de defunción de Jason, así que eran una familia casi normal, excepto que habían vuelto a salir de noche, extrañaban el viento en sus rostros y aunque solo se prometieron salir dos horas en la noche, si hablar de lo que les había costado poner sistemas de emergencia además de acostumbrar al niño a que ellos saldrían, tenía los números de todos así que no tenía miedo, además de que había aprendido a lanzar flechas con mejor precisión.

Esta noche era diferente, su gato corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo al niño que empacaba su mochila a prisa y buscaba todas sus cosas para su primer día de escuela luego de mucho tiempo. La mujer miro su cuarto y estaba dormido con el felino, se habían acostado temprano para estar con energía para mañana, el pelinegro se acercó hasta ella y el rodeo con sus brazos besándole por el cuello, tomo su mano y la llevo al cuarto donde tuvieron un momento para ellos aprovechando que su pequeño descansaba. Acaricio lentamente la espalda de la mujer recorriendo algunas de las heridas que comenzaban a desaparecer, ella solo le sonrió tranquila

-eso ya fue hace tiempo

-casi dos meses-dijo el un poco serio- no volverá a pasar, bebe

-mientras no le pase a Peter no me importa… Jay recuerda llevar a Peter a la academia, por favor no lleguen tarde ¿sí?

-lo aremos bebe, no te preocupes…

-me alegra que te lleves mejor con el-dijo tomando su rostro- pero por favor no vayas a olvidarlo

-es mi hijo también ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-hace tiempo que no teníamos un momento como este-sonríe- desde lo que paso con el joker… te daba miedo Jay ¿no?

-no quería que te doliera… o que sufrieras mas

-lo sé Jay-sonríe- gracias por pensar en mi pero yo estoy bien te diré si algo está mal…

La mujer se quedó dormida rápido mientras que el pelinegro se quedó lentamente dormido abrazando a la mujer entre los brazos. Hace días que tenía pesadillas, no tan graves, pero esta noche había tenido otra con el joker y esta vez su presa no era solo su mujer si no también el pequeño niño, el grito de Red Hood se escuchó fuerte al despertar, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor frio además de su pulso acelerado. La mujer apareció aprisa con su uniforme de enfermera, estaba por irse al trabajo cuando escucho la voz de Jason

-¿estás bien?

-s-si… ¿ya te ibas?

-si… ¿estarás bien?

-si bebe, no te preocupes, llegaras tarde

-despierta a Peter… ya es hora de que ambos se prepararen

-claro, te enviare fotos

-gracias, Jay…-le mira sonriente- te amo Jay

-y yo a ti Hazz

La mujer le dio un último beso antes de irse a trabajar, él se levantó y se dio una rápida ducha antes de levantar al chico, estaba entre nervioso y emocionado, el chico se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme, le tomo una fotografía antes de prepárale desayuno, comieron juntos mientras el chico hablaba pero le miro un poco molesto a que el no escuchara casi nada de lo que decía

-¿papa?

-¿hum?... disculpa Peter

-¿estás bien? ¿Peleaste con mama?

-tuve una pesadilla, solo eso

-es con el joker-el mayor asiente- él no nos hará nada, tengo un presentimiento

-¿tú tienes un presentimiento?-dijo mirándole con una ceja alzada

-bueno… Tim me dijo que no aparecerá en un tiempo

-¿y tú crees en Drake?

-mama confía en él, así que lo hare también

-ok, genio-dijo con una leve sonrisa- apresúrate le prometí a Hazz que llegarías a tiempo… pero antes de eso, ten cuidado, Pete, no debes pelear con ellos, no debes rebelar jamás nada de nosotros ¿entendido?

-lo sé, Bruce me llamo anoche

-ese entrometido-suspira- no se lo digas a tu madre

Partieron a la academia entre las ruidosas calles de Gotham, iban en la motocicleta esquivando algunos autos, entraron a prisa y él le ayudo a bajar a su niño, fueron donde la directora, terminaron de firmar algunas cosas y caminaron hasta el salón, el sacudió su cabello antes de que el niño le diera un abrazo y se fuera corriendo a clase, tomo una foto el niño emocionado corriendo por los corredores y se lo envió a su mujer.

Se fue a la oficina un rato con Tim mientras el chico estaba en la escuela, almorzaron con Dick que apareció de "sorpresa" por ahí para ver las fotos del chico en su escuela, se levantó a prisa para notar la hora y se fue a la escuela e busca de su hijo, el chico esperaba en la oficina con un golpe en la mejilla y con los brazos cruzados, se detuvo a hablar con la directora y luego fueron directora a la mansión donde Alfred le curaba la mejilla para que su madre no lo notara

-chico, no puedo cubrirte siempre

-lo sé, lo siento papa… esos tipos dijeron que solo era un chico pobre-dijo molesto- dijeron cosas malas de ti y mama

-bueno, pero esa no es la manera en que tu madre quiere que te comportes… no más peleas, le acabas de tirar un diente a un chico, le rompiste un dedo a otro que era dos años mayor que tú y al otro lo dejaste ene l suelo-sonríe levemente- tu madre estaría molesta, pero ese es mi chico-dijo sacudiendo el cabello… no le digas a nadie de esto, Al

-no le diré a nadie, amo Jason, aunque estoy segura de que la señorita Hazel estará más que disgustada con usted

-si es que lo sabe, Al si es que lo supiera

Volvieron a casa y el chico le conto a su madre algunas de las partes de su día, su mejilla no se veía ni un poco hinchada ni roja, solo debía aplicarse una crema que le dio Alfred algunas veces al día, la mujer estaba orgullosa y feliz, todo parecía ir en orden, hasta que se escuchó una explosión cerca de casa, miraron por la ventana y escucharon los gritos

Los mayores se vistieron a prisa y saltaron por la ventana, era un robo que había terminado con un incendio, el niño se quedó mirando con su arco para ver que no escapara nadie, diviso a su padre y a su madre luchando y sacando a los heridos, uno intento escapar, podía ver que tenía algo brillante en sus manos y disparo una flecha a su muslo y luego una a su mano para que se quedara en el lugar, atrapo dos más y observo como Gordon se los llevaba, sus padres intercambiaron unas palabras con él y luego volvieron a casa con la cara manchadas de negro, se quitó la mujer el antifaz y felicito al chico, había trabajado en equipo, como una familia.


End file.
